


Work You Up

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Bottom Sam, Bottom/Submissive Sam, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Dean, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Submissive Sam, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top/Dominant Castiel, Top/Dominant Dean, implied sastiel, implied wincest, implied wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It winter. Dean is cold. Dean and Cas have sex. They get Sam involved, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work You Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It was winter. It was snowing. So God help him, it was cold as hell. Dean did _not_ like it. Especially with his wings. He was more sensitive to the cold. How Cas was used to it would always be a mystery to him.

Cas watched Dean as he shivered. He guessed it was because of the cold and his wings. Angels have to get used to the cold. That's what Cas has done. Though, every now and again, he'll get a chill, but nothing more.

Sam was back on his feet within a few days. A couple months went by, nothing happened. Strange, it was. He tried not to laugh when he saw his brother shivering because of the cold.

"Ahh, shuddup, Sam." Dean huffed, hugging his knees tightly as he looked at him, Cas's warm body sitting next to his own cold one.

Cas gently wrapped his wings around Dean, pulling him close and smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

Dean pressed against Cas, trying to snuggle into the warmth. "Why are you so damn warm?" he pouted.

"I...don't know." Cas squinted his eyes, trying to think of why.

"Don't hurt yourself, Castiel." Sam rolled his eyes.

Cas glared at Sam, getting a returned glare from the younger hunter.

Dean rolled his eyes and laid his head on Cas's shoulder and sighed, shivering slightly again.

Cas pulled his wings closer around his mate and sighed, "You just have to get used to it, Dean."

"Yeah, I know..." Dean grumbled.

Cas sighed then kissed the top of his head.

"You want some food?" Sam turned to his brother.

Dean leaned against Cas and looked up at Sam. "Sure." he sighed.

Sam nodded then left the motel room, but not before turning up the heat a bit.

Cas sighed, "You still cold?"

"Kinda..." Dean grumbled, nuzzling into Cas's warm neck.

"Maybe you'll feel better when Sam gets back with the food." Cas murmured.

"Hopefully." Dean said with a small shrug, crawling into his mate's lap.

Cas smiled and looked at Dean.

"I hate this..." Dean complained.

"I know. It gets easier though." Cas nodded, running a hand through his mate's hair.

Dean scoffed. "How does it get easier?" he pouted.

"You'll get used to it as time goes on."

"Of course it does." Dean mumbled, nuzzling against Cas.

Cas kissed Dean in the forehead, "I love you, Dean."

Dean hummed in content. "Love you, too..." he purred, running his fingers through Cas's ebony wings. He chuckled lightly when he saw the wings flutter slightly at the touch.

Cas looked at Dean, "You're teasing." He raised his eyebrows.

Dean chuckled. "I know..." he hummed lightly, stroking his angel's warm wings.

Cas' wings shuddered against Dean's touch. It felt good. Too good.

Dean smirked playfully, snaking his fingers into his mate's wings and shifted in Cas's lap so that his legs were on either side of Cas's hips.

Cas bit his lip, "Dean, we need to figure out how to keep your wings from freezing." He groaned and leaned his forehead against his mate's shoulder.

"Just gotta keep me warm..." Dean breathed, slowly rocking his hips with a soft moan.

Cas panted softly and moved his hands up the back of Dean's shirt slowly with a quiet but deep moan.

Dean groaned and bucked his hips, panting quickly. He felt his wings come out when Cas touched between his shoulder blades. "Fuck..." he panted.

Cas laughed lightly, "You just knocked over the lamp." He glanced over at the shattered lamp next to the nightstand.

"That is so not my fault." Dean panted, moaning when Cas bucked his hips. "Fuck, Cas. Need you..." he keened.

"I'm not the one that teased." Cas bucked his hips up to Dean's again and moaned hard and panted, "Maybe that demon was right. I am vocal." He started undoing his mate's belt.

Dean panted roughly, grounding his ass down on to Cas's hard dick. "Oh, fuck!"

Cas groaned, "You're greedy." he slid Dean's belt out of the loops and dropped it to the floor. He removed his mate's shirt then smirked and licked up Dean's abs.

Dean bowed his back, panting. "S'my speciality..." he grinned.

Cas grinned also and grazed his teeth across his mate's collar bone, stopping when he heard the door open.

"Uhh..." Sam swallowed hard with a brown paper bag full of food in his hand.

Dean panted, hair in every which direction and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. "Just in time," Dean breathed, trying to play it off like nothing was going on. "Wanna join?"

"Hell no." Sam put the bag on the table. "I've got burgers and pie."

Cas raised his eyebrows and moved to look over Dean's shoulder, "What kind of burgers?"

"Bacon cheeseburgers." Sam sighed and grabbed his salad from the bag.

Cas moved out from under Dean and ran over to the table, rummaging through the bag, grabbing a burger and sitting down at the table.

"Really?" Dean whined, glaring at Cas.

Cas shrugged, "I'm a full angel. I can make my erection go away." He said before taking a big bite of his burger.

Sam laughed then turned back to his computer.

Dean pouted. "Why would you do that?" he whined, zipping his jeans up and pulled his belt in again.

"So I can eat. Have a burger. It could warm you up." Cas slid the bag over.

"Never mind..." Dean huffed and pulled his shirt on and tucking his wings away again before getting up.

"We can continue later if you want." The full-angel smiled before taking another bite.

"Yeah," Dean purred and sat cross-legged again, glancing at Sam. "You're welcome to join." he laughed.

Sam nearly choked on his salad, "N-No." He coughed then cleared his throat.

Cas laughed along with his mate.

"Your loss." Dean grinned as he started to eat his warm burger. Dean was already still a bit warm from both still being hard and from their activities before Sam interrupted.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you feelin' any better?"

"Sorta." Dean shrugged after he swallowed his mouthful of food.

Sam smiled a little, "That's good." He nodded.

Cas smirked and ran his hand up Dean's thigh, making the half-angel jump in his seat. Cas snickered and put an innocent I-did-nothing look on his face.

Dean glared at Cas, resisting a moan and a buck of the hips. Dean resulted in kicking Cas from under the table.

Cas groaned and glared at Dean.

Sam looked between the two and moved his chair away slowly.

"I just kicked him, Sam," Dean rolled his eyes. "Nothing else."

"I know. And I don't want to be caught in the middle of an angel fight." Sam looked from Dean to Cas.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his warm food. A few times, though, Dean almost choked on his food because Cas brushing his hand teasingly across his hard dick.

Sam glanced over a few times when Dean either jumped or nearly choked to death. He carefully inched his chair away until he was in the corner with his salad on the window sill and laptop in his lap.

"Dean, are you okay? You seem jumpy." Cas smirked a bit.

Dean glared at Cas. When they were both done, Cas practically dragged Dean to the bedroom, both of them painfully hard by that point.

Sam stared at the door then shook his head and went back to his computer.

Cas smirked and pushed Dean against the door.

Dean groaned and bucked up, pulling Cas closer by the belt hoops, and smashed their mouth together, moaning into Cas's mouth.

Cas moaned against his mate's mouth and bucked his hips hard against Dean's.

Dean panted roughly, fucking his tongue into Cas's mouth and felt Cas start to take his clothes off again.

Cas removed Dean's belt, dropping it to the floor then removing his shirt.

Dean panted and lifted his arms so Cas could get the shirt off, shivering as a slightly cold breeze hit his skin. He pulled Cas close, desperate for warmth.

Cas kissed his mate deeply, tangling his fingers through his hair. He bucked his hips against Dean's, fucking his tongue into his mouth and gaining dominance.

Dean growled and pulled away slightly, his eyes almost black with lust. "Want you." he panted.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything." Cas growled, forcing Dean's hips back to the door by holding his mate's waist.

Dean grunted as his hips were pinned again. He was sure he'd have bruises later. Dean used his Grace to gain dominance over Cas.

Cas looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, "Now you're getting somewhere." He smirked.

"Shut up..." Dean ordered, grounding his hips into Cas's and panted roughly as he rutted desperately against him.

Cas moaned hard and gripped his mate's hair tightly.

Dean moaned loudly, pressing his head against Cas's chest, sucking roughly on a nipple and quickly getting Cas's pants off, wanting less clothes on them.

Cas moaned loudly, bucking his hips up roughly. "Fuck..." He quickly pulled Dean's pants off.

Dean groaned and squirmed out of his tight jeans. "Sammy...is really missing out..." Dean purred breathlessly.

"We can have fun...on our own." Cas smirked then took the chance to flip them over where he was on top.

Dean grunted. "Can still top from the bottom." Dean grinned and rubbed against Cas rough and hard, holding his hips down to his own.

Cas moaned hard and panted, "Are we going to have sex or are you just going to play?" He growled.

Dean chuckled breathlessly. "I was just thinking about playing." he joked, quickly getting Cas's shirt off.

Cas huffed then sat up, crossing his arms. "This isn't why I brought you in here. Do you _know_ how torturingly _long_ it's been?" He trailed his fingers down Dean's chest slowly, looking into green lust-filled eyes.

"Five minutes?" Dean smirked, thrusting his hips up against Cas's clothed ass, chuckling at a loud moan he got from him.

"It's been longer than five minutes." Cas growled. "Try a whole fucking month. And I've always been top. You need to step up your game, Winchester."

Dean growled and flipped them over roughly, pinning Cas down hard and jerking both their boxers off. Dean thrusted against Cas's hardness and sucked on one of Cas's nipples firmly, lightly biting it.

Cas gasped and let out the loudest moan he's ever made. Fuck, this turned him on! He dug his nails into his mate's shoulder and bucked his hips hard up into Dean's.

Sam heard the moan and looked up, "Holy shit."

Dean panted and blew cold air on to it before going to the other, moaning heavily. He was already feeling very, very close and wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He needed Cas and now.

Sam grabbed his laptop and salad then darted out of the motel room as quick as he could.

"J-Just fuck me already!" Cas moaned hard.

Dean panted hard and was about to look for the lube when he gasped, feeling slick hands on his cock. "Cas..." he panted, feeling his mate slick him up. Once Dean was slicked and ready, Dean spread Cas's legs more with his knees, feeling his mate's legs around his waist, and thrust in. Dean gasped, moaning roughly. "Fuck..." he groaned, setting up a fast rhythm that had Cas falling apart.

"D-Dean!" Cas cried out as the blonde rammed into him and his prostate, hard and rough, throwing his head back against the bed. "Shit!" he moaned loudly.

Dean knew he wouldn't last, but he wasn't about to come before Cas. Dean reached between them and grabbed Cas's dick, fisting his fast.

"Fuck!" Cas cried out, practically screaming as he suddenly came over his hand. "Fuck..." he groaned as he let Dean fuck him faster and harder until him came with a cry of Cas's name.

Dean panted roughly, riding himself out before slowly pulling out. "There," Dean panted, rolling to the side with a huff. "How was that?"

Cas panted and nodded, "I think you should definitely top more often."

Dean smirked. "I like you topping, though..." he chuckled.

Cas laughed lightly, shaking his head a bit, "Sometimes I wonder why I stay." He smiled and looked at Dean.

"'cause I'm awesome." Dean cooed.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Cas teased then sighed with a laugh. "I believe Sam has left."

"Of course he did." Dean smirked.

Cas smiled then snuggled close to Dean, "So...Are you warm now?"

"Mhmm." Dean hummed softly.

Cas kissed Dean's collarbone lightly and smiled, "That's good."

"Yeah." he murmured.

A couple hours later, Sam came back and looked at Dean, "You two have fun?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean laughed. "Man, you missed out."

"Fuck you." Sam sat down with a smile.

Cas looked at Dean then at Sam and laughed lightly, "Anyway, I believe Dean is better...for now. When he starts feeling cold again..." He trailed off with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, god...Just make sure I'm gone." Sam sighed.

"You're no fun..." Dean huffed.

"You seriously...? Gross, man..." Sam furrow his brow.

Dean laughed. "It's fun teasing you." he said.

"So, you're joking, right?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Dean smirked, laying his head on Cas's shoulder.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not doing that anymore." He grumbled.

"Not doing what?" Dean smirked.

"Having sex with you two." Sam looked at his brother.

"Aww...why not?" Dean whined playfully.

Sam sighed, "I don't need a reason." He huffed then stood up and walking to the other bed, laying down after he kicked off his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean murmured and yawned.

Sam mumbled something before turning over to lay on his stomach.

Cas looked over at Sam then at Dean, "I think we should tease him?" He smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I agree." Dean's smile widened.

Cas stood and climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees, next to Sam.

"Go away." Sam muttered and sighed.

"Oh, relax..." Dean hummed, sitting on his brother's back, trailing his fingers up Sam's spine.

Sam shuddered, "Get off of me."

Cas ghosted his fingers across Sam's neck, making the man shiver.

"I said relax, dammit." Dean growled into Sam's ear, biting his brother's ear and shifting his hips.

Sam groaned and grabbed Cas' wrist to keep him from touching his neck again.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the tall man.

Dean used his Grace to pin Sam's wrists down. "Stop trying to get away, bitch." Dean growled deeply.

"Jerk." Sam growled back and sighed, "Why are you doing this when I said I didn't want to?"

"Because we know that deep...deep down you really... _really_ want to." Cas growled in Sam's ear, hearing a small whimper come from him.

Dean smirked, teasingly rocking his hips into Sam's, feeling himself getting hard again.

Sam groaned into his pillow then grunted as he was flipped onto his back by Cas. He looked over at the angel who had that innocent I-did-nothing look on his face.

Dean bucked against Sam, fumbling with his brother's belt and kept Sam's wrists pinned.

Sam moaned hard and felt a hand through his hair. He looked over at Cas who leaned down and kissed him hard. Sam moaned against Cas' mouth, bucking his hips up to Dean's and tangling a hand through the full-angel's hair.

Cas groaned, fucking his tongue into Sam's mouth.

"Damn, he's hot like this..." Dean panted, unbuttoning Sam's jeans.

Cas made a sound of agreement.

Sam moaned and bucked up against his brother's hand, moaning again.

"Takes everything like a pro." Dean purred lowly, thrusting against Sam. "God, Sammy..." Dean moaned.

Sam pulled Dean's belt off with one hand and gripped his brother hip tightly, most likely to leave a bruise later.

Cas pulled away and sat back to watch intently.

"Not this time, little brother..." Dean growled and pinned Sam's wrists with his Grace again.

Sam whimpered then bucked his hips hard and moaned.

"Needy bitch..." Dean growled and attacked Sam's mouth, fucking his tongue into Sam's mouth, moaning loudly when he felt Cas roll his hips, and dick, against his ass.

Sam moaned hard, bucking his hips up again and kissing his brother roughly.

Cas pressed his chest to his mate's back and bit down on Dean's ear as he rolled his hips again.

"Oh, fuck, Cas..." Dean panted, rutting against his brother desperately now, pulling Sam's boxers down quickly.

"Fuck..." Sam moaned loudly.

Cas moved his hands around his mate's waist to unbutton his jeans slowly.

Dean panted hard, the restraining feeling gone for the most part when he felt his jeans get pulled off. Already, Dean felt close to his release and it was obvious from his expression.

Sam smirked and reached his hand up to palm Dean's through his boxers, hearing his brother moan and lean back against Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes, "And I thought we were going to take advantage of Sam." He kissed his mate's neck.

Dean panted. He seized Sam's wrists and pinned them roughly to the bed, biting at Sam's neck after he pushed Sam on to his stomach.

Sam groaned and pushed his face into the pillow, panting.

Cas trailed his finger down the middle on Sam's back.

Dean thrusted his hips against Sam's ass, panting as he cock twitched in his jeans.

Sam moaned hard into the pillow.

Cas moved Dean's out of his jeans and smirk.

Dean panted, biting a dark mark into his brother's shoulder, moaning lowly as he felt closer to his release.

Sam groaned, feeling really close to his release by now.

Cas, being fully clothed still, kissed up his mate's back slowly.

Dean bowed his back, panting roughly. He suddenly came with a loud, drawn out moan.

Cas rubbed Dean's back soothingly.

Sam heard his brother moan and came with a hard moan in the pillow.

Dean panted hard, leaning into the touch and he came down from his high.

Cas planted a kiss on the back of his mate's neck.

Sam panted and groaned.

Dean released wrists, panting. "You want a go with him?" Dean smiled at his mate, waiting until Sam rolled over to kiss Cas deeply, tangling his fingers into dark hair.

Cas moved around Dean and straddled Sam's hips, shrugging off his coat and removing his belt.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Cas tease his brother.

Cas rolled his hips slowly against the man's under him.

Sam moaned, feeling himself getting had again, throwing his head back.

Cas bucked his hips against Sam and kissed his neck, hearing a strangled whine come from Dean.

Dean panted as he watched, getting hard again. "God damn..." he moaned.

"C-Cas..." Sam moaned. "Fu-Fuck..."

Cas pinned Sam's hips down as he stripped out of all his clothes, smirking at Sam. He dragged his nails down the man's chest and rolled his hips.

Both Sam and Dean groaned, the younger panting and bucking up hard. "Ca-Cas..." Sam keened, gripping Cas's hips tightly.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" He hummed.

"Fuck..." Sam panted. "God you're a tease..."

Cas smirked and rolled his hips again, "What do you want, Sam?" He trailed a finger down the tall man's chest, hearing Dean shift and whimper from watching, making him smirk briefly.

Dean gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from coming to soon. "Hot damn..." he breathed, watching Sam rut desperately against Cas.

"Sam, tell me what you want." Cas growled in Sam's ear, pinning his hips roughly to the bed, most likely going to leave a bruise in the morning.

Sam moaned and bowed his back slightly. "Fuck, Cas..." Sam panted. "Want you so bad..." he groaned.

"Want me to what?" Cas hummed.

Dean panted, bucking into his own hand. "Think he needs something inside him..." Dean breathed, crawling over to them.

Cas stopped Dean and looked at Sam, "He isn't getting anything until he tells me what he wants." He rolled his hips against Sam's.

Sam whimpered softly, trying to wiggle his hips again. "Wh-What Dean said..." Sam panted.

Cas thought for a moment then shook his head, "I don't think you've earned that yet." He rolled his hips again, but harder this time.

Sam gasped, throwing his head back hard. "Fu-Fuck..." he keened. "Wh-Why n-not?"

"Because you haven't done a thing yet. We've been doing all the work, Sam." Cas ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Th-Thought you didn't want me to be in control..." Sam panted, bucking up hard out of nowhere.

Cas moaned hard, "W-We don't, but you can do a little bit of work."

Sam panted and bucked his hips up, rolling his head back and moaning from Dean's tongue and teeth on his neck. "Fuck, Dean..."

Cas moaned and pinned Sam's hips down, gaining back dominance.

Sam panted roughly, feeling his brother's hands through his hair as Dean bit and sucked at his neck, moaning as he felt dangerously close.

Cas tangled his fingers through his mate's hard as he rolled his hips hard against Sam's, feeling also dangerously close.

Sam tried to buck up, managing to slightly every so often, panting quickly. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the two angel's kissing dirty and messy, groaning.

Cas panted and moaned against Dean's mouth and bucked his hips down against Sam's, desperately.

Dean groaned, fucking his tongue into Cas's mouth. He suddenly pulled away and let out a low, drawn out moan as he came in his boxers. "Fucking hell..." he panted roughly.

Cas groaned and rolled his hips again then came with a drawn out, not-so-quiet, moan.

"Your turn, baby brother..." Dean purred, crawling next to Cas and palmed Sam's dick, nipping at Cas's neck at the same time to get little noises out of him, wanting to get Sam off quicker.

Sam moaned, throwing his head back. He came with a shout and panted, "Oh, God..."

Dean panted and pulled away from Cas's neck and Sam's dick. "So," he breathed, "still regret saying you didn't wanna do that?" he panted, helping his brother into his pants.

"This...was the last time." Sam groaned and swatted Dean's hands away, pulling his pants up on his own. "Now, we need sleep. Get off my bed."

Cas used his Grace to clean then up and put clothes on his body. He crawled over Sam then got into the other bed.

"I _highly doubt_ that this'll be the last time." Dean chuckled.

"Fuck you." Sam rolled over, shoving his brother off the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

Cas helped Dean off the floor and grinned, "I think we did good."

"Very good," Dean agreed, just loud enough so Sam could hear his teasing gone. "We did _very_ good." he hummed.


End file.
